


Horse Bite

by flightyrock, simbajean, SpiderVerseBigBangMods



Series: Sentence-By-Sentence Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightyrock/pseuds/flightyrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbajean/pseuds/simbajean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderVerseBigBangMods/pseuds/SpiderVerseBigBangMods
Summary: Gwen needs some help with a suit malfunction and turns to the one person she knows that’s up at two in the morning to help: Tony Stark.





	Horse Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by simbajean and flightyrock during a Spider-Verse Big Bang Sentence-By-Sentence Prompt. Each author took turns alternating writing sentences based on the below prompt:
> 
> "Wait, what?"

I sneak into the house with a torn suit hoping Mr. Stark doesn’t see me. He's got electronic eyes everywhere, after all .I make it halfway across the hall, when suddenly the lights come on. I freeze mid-step, foot suspended in the air and arms out, at the ready. I slowly turn my head to the eyes that I know are staring at me.

"Good evening, Ms. Stacy," a cool, electronic voice issues from speakers too small for the naked eye to pick out.

“Good evening.” I choke out.

"May I ask why you're visiting at this time of night?" the voice continued.

I stand there not knowing what to say, no matter what I say Mr. Stark will be mad.

"Mr. Stark will be up in a moment."

Oh no, I start to sweat while waiting for him to come up.

"Oh boy," a familiar voice sighs from somewhere behind me.

“Hello Mr. Stark.” I squeak out.

"Why don't we skip right to the chase?" Mr. Stark said, raising an eyebrow.

“It was a horse!” I say thrusting the suit at him.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Stark blinked, but sidestepping the object thrust at him.

“I was trying a speed run in the suit, I saw a horse stopped to say hi and he took a bite.” I say with me head down.

"Did it have adamantium teeth?!" the engineer asked, finally taking the suit and spreading it wide to reveal a large hole ripped clean through the circuitry.

“No, it’s dark I couldn’t get a good look at him.”

"You do realize I designed all of your spider-people suits to be stab-proof, fireproof, and shock-proof, right?"

“Well you didn’t design it to be horse proof!” I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Can't say that the thought ever crossed my mind," Mr. Stark said, dryly.

“Can you fix it Mr. Stark?” I ask hopeful.

"Of course I can, kid. Why don't you give me a hand?"

“Really? Thank you Mr. Stark!”

"Yeah, yeah," the man waved a hand dismissively, but grinned.

I walk behind Mr. Stark thinking that went better than I thought it would.

"Any particular reason you need the suit fixed at 2 AM?" Mr. Stark asked casually over his shoulder.

“It’s not because I promised Peter that I would race him tomorrow morning.”

"There it is!" Mr. Stark laughed.

“Sorry.”

"Why would you be sorry? This is great!"

“Wait, what?”

"This is the perfect opportunity to prank Parker," Mr. Stark said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

“Um, Mr. Stark, you’re scaring me.”

"I still owe him for the silly string switcheroo he pulled last month," the man continued, oblivious.

“Um, Mr. Stark why do I need to be involved?” I ask slowly backing away.

"Hmm, but how do I want to go about this?" the man mused, stroking his goatee.

“Mr. Stark!” I yell.

"Huh?" Mr. Stark blinked.

“Can we just fix the suit so I can go home, I’m really tired.” I say yawing half way through the sentence.

"Sure, kid," Mr. Stark said, smile a tad softer.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” I say with a soft smile.

"But if you were to change your mind..."

“No thank you Mr. Stark.” I say backing up quickly.

"Alright, alright," the man rolled his eyes.

Mr. Stark and I work on the suit in silence for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was a part of the Spider-Verse Big Bang as a way to kickstart creativity and experiment with characters.
> 
> Find us at: spiderversebigbang.tumblr.com
> 
> We're still looking for participants!
> 
> Author Sign-Ups close: April 12th
> 
> Other Sign-Ups (artists, pinch-hitters, betas, and story coaches) close: May 10th


End file.
